A vehicle seat of this type and known from use has a transverse bar as a viscoelastic element, which is fastened at the end to the top frame and centrally to the rear transverse tube, in order to dampen vibrations of the scissors-type stand in the longitudinal seat direction. In DE 10 2008 023 121 A1, which has been post-published, a further vehicle seat of this kind is described, with which the transverse tube rests in a bearing mechanism at the top frame by means of two dampening elements made of an elastomer and is thus able to vibrate in the longitudinal seat direction.